


沃森 锤刀组 厕所play 一发完 pwp

by berber



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berber/pseuds/berber
Summary: pwp 剧情被我吃了 OOC恐有





	沃森 锤刀组 厕所play 一发完 pwp

“你为什么就不能容易地死去呢?”这是伊森在晕倒前最后记得的一句话。

当他醒来时，沃克还是那副欠揍的表情“我改变主意了，你不能轻易死去。”

“让我们重温一下当时的情景吧，拉克先生。”

伊森被押回那个宴会场，沃克紧贴着他，在背后控制着他，在外人看来，他们只是一对亲密无间的情侣。

沃克低下头，在他耳边说，用仿佛情人之间的耳语的动作：“来这里指认现场吧拉克，向官方诉说你是如何安排你的替身然后又杀死了他来证明自己清白。你可以不服从，但是别忘了，我可是她的守护天使。”话语完毕还轻轻咬了一口他的耳朵尖。

像突然通了电一样，伊森一个激灵，又像是心死又像是不甘屈服一样沉默。

他被带进那个卫生间，艾丽卡的人的确厉害，现在已经被修复得丝毫不像以前带血的一地狼藉。

伊森在心里默想：“艾丽卡，对不起了，一会还要麻烦你再派人过来收拾。”在卫生间的门合上后，他猛地向后仰，沃克飞快地闪过他的攻击，同时桎梏他手的力度也被松减了些。

伊森抓住这个好机会扭身的同时踢向沃克，试图挣脱。然而沃克却不躲，直踢向他的膝窝，伊森被卸了力道，被摁着腿压制在地面上。砸得他胸膛闷疼。

该死的沃克，仗着他大个子的自重，死死地压住他，伊森试图挣扎，却只能做出像扭动一样的反抗。当他蹭到沃克坚硬的某处时，这场打斗似乎变了味道。

双方都不知道是怎样发展到这个地步的，或许是卫生间这种私密又暧昧的空间。

沃克笑了，像一个危险的变态偏执狂，哦不对，他本来就是危险的信徒。他说：“既然都这样了，不如就委屈一下你。活在当下，你也不亏。”

不容伊森拒绝，他死死抓着伊森，为了防止伊森再耍花样还抽一只手出来掐着他的脖子，压迫着他的喉管，推搡着他，把他拖进了隔间里。

熟悉的感觉，伊森盘算着要如何像那个亚洲人一样反击。沃克像是知道他心思一样迅速摸出一支针扎进他的脖子：“放心，它不会弄晕你。”

伊森暗叫不好：“他知道沃克的为人，绝不会这么好心。”

果不其然，男人下一句就是：“但让你听话，它足够了。”

沃克开始粗暴地扒开他的衣服。先是把扣子都扯断，露出胸膛，让乳尖贴上冰冷的隔板，巨变的温度刺激得那小点变得坚硬起来。

他还恶劣地用两只手指夹住向外拉扯，落井下石说：“看来有人硬了啊。”

一语双关。

伊森也勃起了，不知道是因为药物作用，还是因为连他本人都没有意识到的，被玩弄乳头的快感。

沃克自然不会放过戏谑他的机会，解开他的皮带，手顺着人鱼线一路色情地向下，摸进他的裤子里，隔着内裤玩弄他敏感的龟头。

作为一个直男，伊森极少被同性这样对待过，他不适地挣脱，沃克立刻一只手强硬地掰开他的嘴，插入几根手指，“不想喉咙被我捅穿就别乱动”掼着他的头贴向自己。

另一只手绕到伊森的后穴，在入口处按压，打转。“啧，这么紧，一会有得你好受的。”沃克施舍仁慈一样拔出插在他嘴里的手指，抹去之前伊森因为被摔到地上擦出的血，沾着唾液混着血的液体的手指径直插入，“带血的性爱，果然很适合像你这样刀尖上舔血的特工。”

沃克没心思给伊森好好扩张，随意胡弄几下就换上自己的阴茎插了进去。突然被大力拓开的穴道带来过度的痛感，前面的阴茎都软了下去。作为一个受过疼痛训练的特工，伊森表现得像被痛得神志不清，仍在极力保持头脑的清醒，正如他名字寓意为猎手一样蛰伏着，等待时机。

“如果你再敢起反抗的心思，我就邀请更多人加入我们。想想你屁股里同时插着几根阴茎的画面，你前面用嘴服侍，后面被干得合不拢。啧啧啧，你是不是就是为了受这样的对待才不停激怒我呢，表面贞烈的小荡货。”

沃克脱下西装外套，捆住伊森的手，狠狠地绑紧。脱掉了西装外套的沃克肌肉更明显了，没有了西装的束缚，他动作更加肆无忌惮。

手捏上伊森的胸部，长期锻炼丰实饱满的胸肌被揉捏得变形，乳肉甚至色情地漏出指缝。伊森怀疑药效太厉害，他竟然能从胸部得到疼痛的快感，胸部饱胀得像如果他是乳母，一定会喷溅出乳汁一样。

沃克掐着伊森的腰，大幅度地挺动，把伊森当成性爱娃娃泄欲工具一样地肏。肯定药效发作得厉害，伊森竟有要被快感淹没的幻觉。

双方作为特工，少不了要出蜜罐任务，习惯了性爱的身体很容易沉溺于此。沃克很容易就找到了伊森的敏感点，然后玩弄它。用自己的步调来挑起伊森的欲火，又故意不给他痛快，硬要推迟伊森的高潮。

伊森自暴自弃地企图从快感凌迟中解脱：“你…是不是不行了?嗯！?……艾…艾丽卡。嗯-啊最好的特工没办法给他的床伴…高潮！呃?”

“你要相信忍耐是有回报的。就像我在你身边忍耐潜伏了这么久才能够品尝到你一样。”

然后沃克不再给他说话的机会了，他猛烈地撞击伊森的敏感点，以挥锤的力度楔入他的身体，把特工逼得只剩下呻吟，变调的，拔高的呻吟，伴着暧昧的水声。相信此时如果有任何一个人走近，都能立刻明白里面在进行的事。

伊森在可能暴露的紧张和快要淹没他的快感中迎来了等待已久的，剧烈的高潮。仿佛射出去的是灵魂一样，他大脑难得的一片空白。

“啊……”

沃克随后也射在他里面，滑腻精液在身体里滑落的感觉，像污浊入侵部门一样。伊森产生了一种自己被玷污了，却乐在其中的负罪感。

男人却偏偏不肯放过沉浸自我厌恶的他：“我给你注射的只是镇定剂，所以，这顶多算合奸。”


End file.
